School Musical Third Wheel
by x0emz0x
Summary: Just a oneshot on Gabriella's thoughts of Troy and Sharpay as the leads in a musical. Just a thought after I had a dream about it haha


**A/N: **Well I thought I'd do another oneshot. I've had this in my head ever since I dreamt about it. Haha, yes the first dream I've had to do with HSM, well maybe except the ones about me marrying Zac Efron :P Lmao..Obsessed :) Hmm..I hope you like it. It's just going to be Gabriella's thoughts of Troy and Sharpay as the leads in the next school musical.

As I woke up earlier this morning, I had a throbbing headache. I honestly don't have a clue why. It just..sorta..came. Hmm..well yeah. I woke up, and had a headache. Not just a little one which goes in like an hour or less. No. I think it's more of a migrane. Yes, I still have it, and it's not getting any better. I don't like painkillers, so I'm not taking one. I'm just gonna have to spend the whole day with a REALLY bad throbbing migrane, which I don't have the slightest clue why it decided to appear inside my head. I'm gonna be easy to talk to today at school with a massive headache aren't I?

I'm just about to go and make some toast. I can't be bothered with my clothes today, so I just threw on some jeans, a random top and my trainers. Usually, I'd put a bit of make-up on, and do something to my hair. But not today. I just ran a brush through my hair, and left make-up off my face. I'm too tired to do anything today. As I walk downstairs, I hear my mum in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen, and I can smell her cooking her breakfast. I smile and put some toast in the toaster, and sit down while waiting for it to pop up. As my toast pops up, I stand up and spread butter on it.

Once I've eaten my toast, I look at the clock on the kitchen wall. It's 7.30. Troy's meant to be here by now. I wonder what's taking him so long. I walk out of the kitchen, and go and get my schoolbag at the end of the hallway, by the front door. I say bye to my mum, as I sling my bag over my shoulder. I sigh as I open the door, wondering about Troy. Once I shut the door and I turn around, I see Troy smiling. But he's not on his own.

No. He's with a blonde-haired annoying drama Ice Queen - Sharpay. There she is. Standing in my driveway. I ask myself why. Why is she with him? With MY boyfriend of all people? As she stands there in front of me, she doesn't look at me. I just see her looking at Troy, trying to get him to hurry up. Like I want HER in my driveway for any longer. Well, like I want her in my driveway for even a second. I smile at Troy, give him his usual good morning kiss and link my arm with his, as we all start walking. Once we get round the corner, Sharpay starts to talk.

"So, Troy. Practicing for the musical today?" She asks.

Troy nods. "Yeah, Shar. I'll be there."

I see Sharpay smiling. I can see through the corner of my eye, her looking at me and laughing inside herself. That's why she'd with Troy. Yes. The stupid musical. You see, when I first came to East High, me and Troy stole the leads from Ryan and Sharpay. Sharpay has hated me ever since. I'm ok with Ryan now, but we're not the best of friends. But, yeah..so Sharpay has hated me ever since, and she's tried to get back at me ever since. This was the one time it had actually worked. Not that I let her notice. Me, Troy, Sharpay and Ryan auditioned for the next school musical, and I'm sure Sharpay said something to Ms. Darbus, because usually me and Troy would get the lead parts. But no. I'm not even in the musical! Troy won the lead male role, and Sharpay won the lead female role.

Ever since I found that out, Sharpay has been on my back. She's been hanging with us all at school, everyday. The gang all welcome her. All of them, except from me and Tay. Tay's hated her since like, forever anyway. The rest all like her, because they're all guys, and Sharpay being 'Miss Perfect', has got them all under her spell. Except Troy. Atleast, I hope. It does actually seem that she's starting to take him off of me. But she couldn't, could she? I mean it's me and Troy. Not Troy and Sharpay. No, of course not.

Well we're now turning onto the road where East High is on, and Troy is smiling and laughing with Sharpay. I don't even think we've spoke once this morning. It's quite hurtful actually. I turn to Sharpay, who's in the middle of a sentence, talking to MY boyfriend. She notices me, looks at me and flashes the quickest of fake smiles, which Troy sees. He looks at me, smiles, takes his arm from mine, wraps it round my shoulders and turns back to Sharpay. I smile. Troy does love me. Atleast for the moment. That's enough at this time.

We walk through the gates of East High, and I see Taylor. She smiles and starts walking up to us. I hear Sharpay let out a huge sigh. She hates Taylor, as much as she hates me. But we both don't care at all to be honest. As Taylor reaches us, she hugs me, making Troy's arm fall from my shoulders. He sighs as Sharpay pulls him over to the guys, and me and Taylor walk by ourselves. I watch them walk off, it seems Troy's reluctant to follow, but he doesn't even look back at me. He just follows. Hmm.. Taylor sees my face, and starts to talk.

"So, you and Troy alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, we're fine." I reply, not totally convinced.

"Hmm..are you sure, Gabs?"

I nod, hoping she'd stop. Which she did. I know Tay doesn't believe me. But I don't know what to tell her. I don't know what's going on between me and Troy. However, all I can think of is free period. After break. Troy and Sharpay will be rehearsing for the school musical, which is in a week. I don't know what will be going on in there. Would they just rehearse? Or would Sharpay try something else? That's what worries me. Sharpay will try anythin, and I mean ANYTHING to annoy me. But I can't do anything, as Troy is friends with her. He just won't believe me if I say anything about her. I know it.

I hear the bell sound, and me and Tay walk into school, before any of the gang. I hear Troy's voice calling me, and I turn around to look at him. He catches up with us, and I see Sharpay walking slightly behind, looking angry as he links his arm into mine. I give her a fake smile and I turn back around to talk to Troy and Tay. The two best people in my life. Not much longer though, as we get to our lockers, Sharpay just has to catch up with us. She opens her pink locker, and I look inside it. Eww. Pictures of herself. How vain. I turn to Taylor, and nod my head towards Sharpay's locker. Taylor looks towards it, and smiles, trying to hide a laugh. Although it didn't work. Me and Tay just start to burst out laughing.

Sharpay notices us laughing, and looks right at me. She then slams her locker shut, making Troy jump. She walks past Troy, stands right in front of me - our noses are nearly touching. She then looks at me with anger in her eyes, backs away, flicks her hair over her shoulders and stomps off in her pink stilletos. I don't have a clue why she wears those. To school atleast. I never see her in trainers or comfy shoes. Nope..Always in stilletos. Troy looks at me and Taylor as he watches Sharpay walk off, and we both shrug. We don't want him arguing with us. Especially over her.

We walk into homeroom, and I see Sharpay sitting in her seat already, fumbling around in her handbag. A handbag? To school? Hmm..She notices me, Troy and Tay, and smiles at Troy, while she ignores me and Tay. We're both used to it though. Troy sits in his usual seat, waiting for Chad, while me and Tay sit next to eachother, in front of Troy. Not long after, the rest of the class file in, and Ms. Darbus walks in. I sigh and roll my eyes at Taylor as Ms. Darbus starts going on about the daily announcements and the musical. See, ever since Sharpay had been cast as the opposite role to Troy's, I've started hating the musicals.

The bell sounds, and me and Tay walk to next lesson. Troy isn't in the lesson with us, unfortunately. However, Sharpay is, so I know that she won't be trying anything with him, yet. As me and Tay sit silently listening to Mr. Bennet's lecture on Shakespeare's play, Macbeth, I sigh and fidget. Eventually, it's time for break. Me and Tay walk out of the class and I see Troy walking towards us. I smile at him, but then I see Sharpay walk past me and up to Troy. Troy gives me a faint smile as he walks off with her. As they walk off, Sharpay links her arm into his, and I turn around. Me and Tay walk outside, to finish off some homework.

Me and Tay sit down on a bench and I take out my essay on 'Much Ado About Nothing.', which was set in English a week ago. I sigh as I start to read it. I get half way through it, and I start sighing even more and fidgeting. Taylor notices this, and I can see her watching me closely. After a few more minutes of reading, Tay nudges me. I look up from my essay, and she starts to talk.

"Go and see." She says.

I'm confused. "What?"

"Go and see what they're doing." Taylor says.

I ignore her and get back to my essay. I hear Taylor sigh, and she pushes me up from the ground, putting her own essay back into her bag, she stands up. I sigh, putting my essay into my bag and we walk back into the school. I stop once we get in.

"It's wrong." I say.

Taylor ignores me, and pushes me forward. As we walk down the corridors, I can't help but think if I'm doing the right thing. Should I be spying on my boyfriend? Taylor notices me worrying, and she knows exactly what I'm thinking of.

"It's not spying. It's just a _little more _attention. What harm can it do?"

I hesitate, standing still for a moment. But then I think again, and decide a little more attention wouldn't hurt. I sigh and carry on walking. As we both reach the school practice room, I see the door closed. Taylor peeks through the glass window, and then backs up so I can see. I see Kelsi by the piano, but Troy and Sharpay are nowhere to be seen. Then I see them both, walking up to the piano. As Kelsi starts to play, I hear the familiar voice - Troy singing. He sounds as amazing as he did when we used to sing together.

As I'm standing there gazing at them, starting to dream of mine and Troy's past singing, I don't realise that they are both walking towards me. Taylor nudges me, and I see them both at the door, and I notice the handle turning. I gasp and back away. The door opens, and I see Sharpay, not happy by the looks of it. Neither is Troy. But he smiles and plants his lips on mine. I kiss him back, but then break apart, confused.

"What was that for?" I ask him.

"To let you know you're the only one."

I give him a confused look.

"You are." He says, smiling.

I smile at him, and I notice Sharpay's face. She doesn't look happy. I smile again, as she folds her arms and walks back into the practice room.

"He's mine." I say to myself.

**A/N: Hmm..I don't like this at all lol. And it doesn't even work, really. Oh well lol. Review please. Even if you hate it :) Thanks!**


End file.
